Always Know Where You Are
by Child of the Ancients
Summary: One-shot song fic A sweet, fluffy story that deals with Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship.


It's good to see the sun  
  
And feel this place  
  
This place I never thought would feel like home  
  
.  
  
Kagome sighed happily as she looked up at the incredibly blue sky. Things were about as perfect as they could get. Naraku was finally dead; she had killed him with her own two hands... well, with her own bow and arrows, to be exact. The shikon no tama was whole, thank Kami, and it had been used to ressurect Sango's people. The well still worked, and everything was peaceful.  
  
.  
  
And I ran forever  
  
Far away and I  
  
I always thought I'd end up here alone  
  
.  
  
The raven-haired girl glanced over at her companions. Sango and Miroku were talking... kinda. It was more like the youkai huntress was berating the monk for groping her again. Luckily, she had refrained from hitting him over the head, but that was most likely due to the fact that he was courting her.  
  
Shippou was bothering Inuyasha again about something or other, and the hanyou was threatening the little kitsune in return.  
  
'Inuyasha...' Kagome thought, smiling. 'It's amazing how much better everything is now that Kikyou and Naraku are gone. I thought that you were going to leave me or force me to leave in the end, but you didn't. Instead, you told Kikyou to let go and rest, and she did just that.'  
  
"Kagome!!!" Shippou whined as he bolted to the safety of his adoptive mother. "Inuyasha's scaring me!"  
  
The girl from the future shook her head, softly laughing. "Is he now? What'd he do this time?"  
  
"He said that he'd bop me over the head if I didn't leave him alone," the kitsune wailed.  
  
"Oh, Shippou..." She hugged the fox demon tightly. "Relax. Inuyasha won't hurt you." She turned to the hanyou. "Isn't that right, Inuyasha?"  
  
"Feh," the silver-haired demon responded, crossing his arms over his chest stubbornly.  
  
"Inuyasha..." Kagome gave him a warning look.  
  
"I didn't hit the brat," Inuyasha said gruffly in his defense.  
  
The girl just rolled her eyes in response.  
  
.  
  
Somehow  
  
The world has changed and  
  
I've come home  
  
To give you back the things they took from you  
  
.  
  
'Inuyasha, must you always act like such a tough guy?' Kagome silently asked herself. 'I returned to the Sengoku Jidai for you... because of you. I want to help you... be there for you.'  
  
After the battle with Naraku, she had been surprised by how gently the hanyou had treated her. He had tended to her wounds and helped her whenever he could. Kagome wanted to return the favor and take care of him for a while. Her gut instincts were telling her that no one had taken care of him in years, and she felt that he had earned a little bit of TLC.  
  
.  
  
And I feel you now  
  
I'm not alone I'll  
  
Always knew where you are  
  
When I see myself I'll always  
  
Know where you are  
  
Where you are  
  
.  
  
Inuyasha mentally sighed, unhappy with himself. 'Why do I always push her away? There's nothing keeping me from being nice to her.'  
  
He uncrossed his arms and walked up to Kagome, sitting down next to her once he was close enough. "Kagome..." he began, but he stopped himself. He couldn't think of anything to say.  
  
Somehow though, she seemed to understand. "Shippou, why don't you go try and save Miroku from making a bigger fool of himself?"  
  
The kitsune blinked his large eyes, but he quickly nodded in agreement, accepting his mission. "Okay, Kagome!" Then, he scampered off to do as he adoptive mother had asked.  
  
As soon as the fox demon was out of ear shot, the two began talking at the same time.  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
Kagome pointed at the inu hanyou. "You first.  
  
He shook his head. "No. You can go."  
  
.  
  
And I found something  
  
That was always there  
  
Sometimes it's got to hurt before you feel  
  
But now I'm strong and  
  
I won't kneel  
  
Except to thank who's watching over me  
  
.  
  
Kagome thought for a moment. "Okay." She paused long enough to take a deep breath. "Inuyasha, I know that you worry about me leaving and never coming back, and I want to tell you that I'll always return." She gave him a reassuring smile.  
  
The hanyou was speechless for a few moments. "Kagome..." He suddenly drew her into a tight hug. They embraced each other for a while, remaining perfectly silent. Neither needed to say a word to express what they were feeling.  
  
.  
  
Somehow  
  
I feel so strong and I've begun  
  
To be the one I never thought I'd be  
  
And I feel you now  
  
I'm not alone I'll  
  
Always know where you are  
  
When I see myself I'll  
  
Always know where you are  
  
Where you are  
  
.  
  
Inuyasha finally released the teenage girl, fidgeting nervously after he did so. "I... I want to tell you something."  
  
Kagome looked up at him with her clear blue eyes, a strong emotion in their depths. "It's okay. Go on."  
  
.  
  
Now it's all so clear and  
  
I believe  
  
That everything's been opened up to me  
  
And I feel you now  
  
I'm not alone  
  
I always know  
  
I always know where you are  
  
.  
  
"Kagome... I- I love you," he whispered so softly that she could barely catch it.  
  
Tears of happiness instantly sprung to her eyes. "Ohhh... Inuyasha..."  
  
"I'm- I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry!" the hanyou said, pain in his eyes. His Kagome was crying because of what he had said.  
  
"I'm happy," she told him, smiling. "That's why I'm crying; I'm happy."  
  
.  
  
When I see myself I'll  
  
Always know where you are  
  
When I feel the sun I'll  
  
Always know where you are  
  
When I see myself I'll  
  
Always know where you are  
  
Where you are  
  
.  
  
"What?" Inuyasha frowned at her, feeling very confused.  
  
Kagome just cupped his face in her hands. "I love you too, Inuyasha." Then, she sealed everything with a kiss. 


End file.
